


I will not bow I will not break

by Skatergirl29



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Heartbreak, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Treachery, Wedding Night, envy - Freeform, supportive knights, upset merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during season 4 when Gaius is kidnapped by Alator. Merlin and Gwaine are in a happy relationship and the knights and Gwen are happy for them Arthur is happy for them deep down but he also envy's them he sometimes wishes he had the life they have. On a bright sunny morning Gwaine asks Merlin to marry him at first Arthur tells them he won't allow them to get married in Camelot but Gwen tells him that Merlin getting married won't change the friendship between them. As darkness falls over Camelot Gaius is kidnapped on Morgana and Agravaines orders and taken to a cave in the mountains when Merlin returns to tell Gaius his happy news he finds the quarters has been ransacked and Gaius is gone. Agravaine tells Arthur that he saw Gaius practicing Magic Merlin is heartbroken and he soon realises that Arthur is in danger and he must protect him and rescue Gaius with the help of the knights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gaius Condemend himself

Chapter 1: Gaius Condemned himself

Merlin sat up in bed when he heard knocking at his bedroom door Gaius walked in and said 'You'd better get dressed and have some breakfast Arthur's scheduled a jousting session with the knights' Merlin said 'For once I would just like to sleep in is that to much to ask' Gaius said 'One day I'm sure you will be able to' Merlin dragged himself from his nice warm bed and made his way down to the stables Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and said 'I wondered when you'd drag that sexy body of yours out of bed' Merlin said 'I was so tired after that feast last night I overslept anyway I'm here now' Gwaine said 'Good because there's nowhere else I want you to be' Merlin kissed Gwaine passionately on the lips Leon and Percival walked in Leon said 'Get a room you two' Merlin said 'We're in it Leon. So what's so urgent that Arthur needs to Joust this early' Arthur said 'It's time to set the ranks of the knights and I will decide this by a ring Jousting match' Merlin said 'Well Gwaine's been like lightening lately he'll be hard to beat'. Merlin made his way down to the Jousting arena Gwaine said 'I've never beaten Leon in the ring jousting match do you really believe I can do this' Merlin said 'Of course I believe you can do this and If you do win I'll give you a very special reward' Gwaine smiled and climbed up onto his beautiful black Friesian stallion Percival said 'Come on lover boy you can kiss Merlin all you like later' Gwaine smiled and cantered off towards the arena Merlin stood behind the rails watching first up was Percival against Elyan and Percival was the first to grab hold of the ring Arthur said 'Well done Percival. Good try Elyan keep practicing. Alright Gwaine, Leon your up next' Gwaine took his place opposite Leon and when Arthur gave the signal and Leon and Gwaine cantered off towards the ring Merlin smiled when Gwaine speared the ring first Merlin smiled and walked over to him Gwaine said 'I can't believe I just did that so what's this special gift you said you'd give me' Merlin said 'You'll have to wait until tonight I'll come to your chambers'. While Gwaine went off to bathe Merlin took Nero back to the stables Arthur said 'So you were right Gwaine's made some improvement since last time' Merlin said 'I know you wish things had worked between us but I hope we can still be friends' Arthur said 'Of course we can Merlin'.

After a long afternoon of cooling off the knights horses and settling them down for the night Merlin wearily made his way to Gwaine's room Gwaine opened the door and said 'Merlin you look exhausted maybe we should just cuddle up in bed' Merlin said 'I think that might be a good idea. I am sorry because I wanted to give you a special reward' Gwaine said 'Look Merlin there will be plenty of times when we can have a bit of fun but tonight you need to get a good night's sleep' Merlin and Gwaine climbed into bed and cuddled closer together. Meanwhile Arthur was out walking on the battlements when Gwen approached him she said 'Is everything alright Arthur it's late' Arthur said 'I couldn't sleep I just wanted some fresh air. I envy them Gwen' Gwen said 'Who' Arthur said 'Gwaine and Merlin they have a life I dream of' Gwen said 'But Arthur you can have a life like them you know how much I love you' Arthur said 'Of course I know but with my father dying I just don't have time for a relationship but hopefully one day because I would love to get to know you better Gwen' Gwen smiled and walked off through the town towards her house. The next morning Merlin woke to Gwaine kissing him Merlin said 'That feels amazing' Gwaine said 'Good because I don't intend to stop any time soon' Merlin said 'I don't want you to but I need to go and tend to Arthur otherwise he'll probably get himself locked in a cupboard or something' Gwaine said 'Will you help me with Nero this afternoon' Merlin said 'I'm sure I'll have a spare five minutes' Percival knocked on the door and said 'Gwaine wake up we need to go on patrol' Gwaine said 'I'm coming Percival as  fast as I can. I'll see you this afternoon my love'. Merlin quickly got dressed and made his way to Arthur's chambers with some breakfast when he walked into the room Merlin was shocked at the state of the room Merlin said 'What happened' Arthur said 'You were late that's what happened' Merlin said 'Couldn't you have waited for me to get here before you tried to get yourself dressed' Arthur said 'Merlin I have a knighting ceremony to attend I cannot afford to be late' Merlin said 'I suppose not sire no' Agravaine walked in he said 'Good morning Arthur might I have a word' Arthur said 'Of course uncle. Merlin why don't you go and check the horses over'.

 

Arthur stood in his room he said 'So uncle what did you want to discuss' Agravaine said 'Last night I saw someone using magic in the lower town and I know you'll be as shocked as I was when I say who it was' Arthur said 'Who was it' Agravaine said 'It was Gaius I know he's been a loyal friend to you and your father but I know what I saw' Arthur said 'Give me some time to speak to him and If we don't get any answers then we'll do a search of his chambers'. Merlin met up with Gwaine and they decided to go for a short ride Gwaine said 'Merlin can I ask you something' Merlin said 'Of course what's wrong' Gwaine said 'Will you marry me Merlin' Merlin said 'Yes I will with all my heart' When Merlin went to tell Arthur he found him in a rather unpleasant mood Arthur said 'I asked you to check on the horses not to go riding with Gwaine' Merlin said 'Gwaine asked me to ride out with him he also asked me to marry him' Arthur said 'As king I forbid you to marry in Camelot' Merlin said 'Fine we'll leave Camelot and marry in Ealdor but it won't change anything Arthur I will be married to Gwaine whether you like it or not'. Meanwhile Gaius was working on a remedy for Percival's bruises when he heard a noise outside the door thinking it was probably Merlin he ignored it and resumed with his work but as he turned around Alator used a powerful spell to knock him out. Merlin stood in Gwaine's room his head buried in Gwaine's chest tears falling down his face he always thought Arthur would support him throughout his life. Gwen walked into Arthur's room and said 'Is Merlin alright only I saw him running through the corridors' Arthur said 'He's just upset because I told him I wouldn't allow him and Gwaine to get married here' Gwen said 'Why not' Arthur said 'I guess I'm scared that once he's married things between us will change he won't want to be friends with me anymore' Gwen said 'Of course he'll want to be friends with you Arthur. You and Merlin have been friends for three years now don't you think you at least owe it to Merlin to give him a gift for all the times he's been so brave' Arthur said 'Your right Gwen I'm being selfish just like my father'.

Arthur walked along the corridor to Gwaine's room he knocked on the door Gwaine said 'I have nothing to say to you' Arthur said 'I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said I am happy for you both and I will allow you to marry here in Camelot' Merlin said 'Thank you Arthur. Your such a good friend to me I must go and tell Gaius'. As Merlin approached Gaius's quarters he sensed something was wrong he ran up the stairs and saw the door hanging off the hinges he walked in and gasped at the state of the room all Gaius's books and jars were on the floor but what upset Merlin the most was that Gaius was nowhere to be seen Merlin's magic welled up inside of him and letting out one very loud scream all the windows shattered Gwaine ran into the room when he heard Merlin scream he knelt down beside him and said 'Merlin what's wrong' Merlin said 'He's gone Gaius is gone' Gwaine said 'Calm down it's alright we'll find him I promise'. Merlin and Gwaine went to speak to Arthur Agravaine said 'Sire I'm afraid we have some bad news the white stallion has been stolen from the stables' Merlin said 'Your not seriously suggesting that Gaius stole him' Agravaine said 'Don't raise your voice at me boy that is not the only evidence I have these books were found in Gaius's chambers and I saw him practicing sorcery' Gwaine said 'Gaius has always been a loyal friend to Camelot your the traitor' Arthur said 'That's enough. Agravaine could you give us a moment please' Merlin said 'You don't seriously believe this do you' Arthur said 'I'm sorry Merlin but look at the facts he was seen using magic and a horse has been stolen from the stables' Merlin said 'But he would not leave without saying goodbye to me' Arthur said 'I know it's tough but welcome to the real world Merlin where not everything is as you want it to be. Gaius has condemned himself Merlin there is nothing more to be said'.


	2. I can't ask any of you to risk your lives for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The castle has been decorated for Christmas and Merlin and Gwaine's wedding Arthur is happy for his friends as are the knights but danger is no stranger in Camelot Morgana tells Agravaine that it's time for Arthur to learn just how dangerous she really is. While Merlin and Gwaine are in Ealdor spending time with Merlin's parents Camelot comes under attack by Morgana and her army Leon and the other knights are lucky to escape with their lives but Gwen and Arthur were not so lucky. Merlin and Gwaine are out riding when they see smoke rising from Camelot and a group of injured knights riding towards the village. Without Arthur to lead them the knights turn to Merlin for leadership and with the knights help Merlin is able to find Gaius and dethrone Morgana and Rescue Arthur and Gwen.

Chapter 2: I can't ask any of you to risk your lives for me

Christmas was Merlin's favourite time of the year and his special day was fast approaching but with Gaius missing his mind was elsewhere Gwaine and the other knights hated seeing him like this and they tried talking to Arthur about it but Arthur was just as upset as Merlin was he didn't want to believe that his oldest friend had betrayed Camelot but as Agravaine kept saying the evidence was right before them. Merlin and Gwaine went to the great hall to see how the preparations were coming along and the hall had been completely transformed a huge Christmas tree stood in the corner with hundreds of glittering Baubles and twinkling white lights Arthur said 'Please say you like it' Merlin said 'I absolutely love it Arthur. I wanted to apologise for shouting at you the other day it know your as upset as I am' Arthur said 'No matter what you think Merlin I will always care about you because you've always cared about me'. Meanwhile deep within a cave in the mountains Morgana watched as Alator caused Gaius all sorts of unimaginable pain Alator said 'Tell me Gaius who is the sorcerer Emerys' Gaius said 'I don't know anyone called Emerys' Morgana said 'Let me know immediately when you have some information my patience is wearing thin'. Merlin sat up in bed sweat pouring down his forehead all night horrible visions of Gaius being tortured had plagued his mind he walked over to the window and stared out into the distance hoping and praying that somehow Gaius was still alive he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud knock at the door Merlin walked over and opened the door Arthur said 'Morning Merlin how did you sleep' Merlin said 'I slept pretty well until about five minutes ago when I woke up from a nightmare but that doesn't matter. I have to get ready for my wedding' Gwaine stood in the great hall anxiously awaiting Merlin's arrival eventually the trumpets sounded Percival turned round and said 'Here he comes Gwaine'.

Two weeks passed since the wedding and a thick blanket of fresh white snow had covered Albion Merlin and Gwaine had been allowed to go and visit Merlin's parents who lived in Ealdor it had been a long time since Merlin had been to Ealdor Merlin's mother knew it had something to do with losing his best friend Will she knew he blamed himself for Will's death but nobody else felt that way. Meanwhile Arthur was sat in his room when the warning bell sounded in the lower town Leon ran in and said 'Sire we're under attack their within the city walls' Arthur said 'Go through the tunnels take the horses go and find Merlin and Gwaine' Leon said 'Sire no we're not leaving you' Arthur said 'Please Leon you must do this for me mine and Merlin's destiny's have been entwined Leon we need his help go now' Percival, Leon and Elyan made their way down through the tunnels encountering some unfriendly foes on their way one of the soldiers threw a throwing knife towards Leon and Elyan pushed Leon aside the blade went straight into his right side he stood back up and pulled the blade out before throwing it back at one of the soldiers as they emerged from the tunnel all they could hear was the sounds of the innocent villagers screaming and swords clanging the knights climbed onto their horses and rode off towards Ealdor.

 

Merlin sat up in bed Gwaine said 'My love what's wrong did you have a bad dream again' Merlin said 'I just had a funny feeling that's all' Gwaine said 'What sort of feeling' Merlin said 'Almost as if something bad had happened' Gwaine said 'I'm sure everything's fine my love Arthur would have sent a message otherwise' Merlin said 'Yeah your right'. Meanwhile in Camelot a sinister looking Morgana sat on the mighty throne Agravaine said 'Good news m lady we have Arthur and Gwen locked safely in the dungeons' Morgana said 'That is the least of my worries I want to know who Emerys is because with each day he grows stronger' Agravaine said 'I'll ride and speak to Alator'. Leon and the knights were getting closer to Ealdor but Percival noticed that Elyan was looking very pale and feverish he became even more concerned when Elyan collapsed and fell off his horse Percival quickly climbed down and picked Elyan up Leon said 'How is he' Percival said 'Not good his brows on fire and he's got a rather deep laceration wound on his right side' Leon said 'Put him on your horse we're close to Ealdor so let's speed it up'. 

Merlin and Gwaine decided to go for a ride late afternoon just as they came up over the hill they saw smoke rising from Camelot Gwaine said 'Do you think this was the funny feeling you had' Merlin said 'God help them all' Gwaine looked down towards the main road and saw something red waving in the wind Gwaine said 'Merlin look over there I think it's the knights' Merlin and Gwaine quickly rode down to the path just as the knights rode into the village Gwaine said 'Thank god your alive what happened' Leon said 'Morgana and her army they attacked Camelot. Agravaines the traitor' Merlin said 'Which probably mean's he's the one responsible for Gaius's disappearance. What about Arthur and Gwen where are they' Leon said 'Arthur told us to leave Camelot hopefully there both alive. We need your help Elyan was stabbed with a throwing knife' Merlin said 'This way follow me'. The knights were made to feel welcome in Ealdor but Elyan's condition got worse very quickly and Merlin knew there was nothing he could do for Gwen's brother and the young knight sadly passed away. Meanwhile in Camelot Arthur sat alone in a cold dark cell with nothing but a single candle to see by he hoped the knights were safe suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his cell and as if like Magic Morgana appeared before his cell she walked in and said 'Oh don't look at me like that Arthur for we have a lot of catching up to do after all I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to slow and painful death and forced me to live in a hovel' Arthur said 'That was your choice Morgana' Morgana said 'Anyway right now I have a question to ask you but I know you won't give me the answers willingly so maybe you need some encouragement bring in the prisoner' Arthur looked up and saw his ailing father dragged into the cell Arthur said 'Father what have you done to him Morgana you evil witch' Morgana slapped Arthur sharply across the face a guard handed her a small wooden box she slowly opened the box and out came a small black snake Morgana said 'I take it neither of you have ever seen a famorer their harmless enough most of the time but with a little persuasion they can cause a man pain beyond all imagining you have a choice tell me who Emerys is or sample the delights of my little friend here' Arthur said 'I have no idea who he is just please let my father go' Morgana smiled and with a flash of her golden eyes the snake attacked Uther killing him right before Arthur's eyes Morgana said 'Prepare the troops I want those Knights caught alive and unspoiled search every town' Agravaine said 'We'll leave at once' Morgana said 'I'll be coming with you as-well'.

 

Merlin, Gwaine and the knights had decided to go for a ride the next morning while they were out riding Merlin had a vision Gwaine said 'My love what's wrong' Merlin said 'What's the nearest village' Leon said 'That would be Locksley it's just over the hill there why what's wrong' Merlin said 'The villagers are in danger Morgana just passed this way not long before us she's looking for you' Percival said 'We should go and see what havoc she's planning to create' Morgana walked through the village until she came to the mill a group of villagers stood watching one of the villagers said 'Poor miller they've never harmed anyone Morganas gone mad' Morgana said 'My soldiers found this knights broach in your property have you been harbouring knights' the man said 'Our home is always open to a knight who needs shelter have mercy m lady' Morgana said 'I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this if what you say is true and your innocent then you have nothing to fear' the man said 'But we are innocent we no nothing of these knights you seek' Morgana left the house she turned to a young looking knight who Gwaine was sure he'd seen before he said 'Leon look it's Galahad' Morgana said 'Burn it until it smoulders these people are traitors and must be made example of' Galahad said 'No I won't do it I was not trained to murder the innocent' Morgana said 'But you will follow orders unless you wish to die' Galahad threw the torch into a barrel of water Morgana said 'You insolent coward' Morgana turned to face the mill and with one flash of her eyes the mill went up in flames Galahad could hear the screams of the innocent souls inside he dived in through the window and rescued the family Gwaine said 'We should get down there and help him she'll kill him otherwise' Merlin said 'No we can't there's to many soldiers' Galahad knew Morgana would most likely kill him so he climbed up onto her horse and galloped away from the village as fast the horse would carry him Morgana said 'Kill him but don't hit my horse' Leon and the others watched from the path as Galahad was shot right in the left shoulder Leon was about to go and check on Galahad when Merlin pulled him back into the bushes just as Morgana came into view she picked up Galahad's sword and stabbed him through the back.

 

Nearly a week had passed since the death of sir Galahad the knights needed a leader to lead them into battle and they all believed Merlin was the right person for task but Merlin was still deeply upset about the disappearance of Gaius but he hid his sadness wonderfully well so Gwaine and the others made a plan to go and find Gaius Leon had an idea of where Morgana might hide a prisoner so they rode to the ridge of Camelot where there were a series of caves where miners had been mining iron ore for months and sure enough they found Gaius Alator said 'Merlin is stronger than any of you give him credit the young warlock has great power and a destiny that has been written since the dawn of time he is also the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived you know him as Merlin but the druids know him by another name they call him Emerys' Leon said 'I knew there was something special about him does Arthur know about this' Alator said 'There will come a time when Arthur will know about Merlin's magic but for the safety of Merlin Arthur cannot know' Leon said 'Then we have to keep this a secret for Merlin's sake'. The next morning when Merlin woke he saw a familiar face sitting beside him Merlin said 'Gaius is it really you' Gaius said 'Yes Merlin I'm here for you and I always will be'. As the day went on the knights began preparing to take back Camelot Gwaine said 'We want you to lead us Merlin' Merlin said 'But why me I'm just a servant boy from Camelot' Leon said 'Because we all know the truth about you now and don't worry your secrets safe with us' Percival said 'So what do you say Merlin will you lead us into battle' Merlin said 'I say prepare the horses and weapons because tomorrow the die will be cast and Morgana will run in fear' Gwaine walked over to Merlin and said 'I'm so proud of you my love I am your humble servant and I love you with all my heart' Merlin said 'Then I hope you will have a little love to spare' Gwaine said 'For what' Merlin said 'Our child' Gwaine smiled and kissed Merlin on the lips.  

 

  

  


End file.
